Chaos
Plot Overview The series revolves around Chase Osborn, a rogue mercenary who has been hired by a mysterious Employer at the start of the series. For his first assigment, Chase is sent into the future where Earth has suffered from a geological cataclysm and years of war. He quickly rises through the ranks of a resistance against the iron-fisted government, and discovers the presence of mythological Gods on Earth. It is revealed that they are here as a preparation for the Apocalypse. As the series progresses he discovers that he has a closer connection to the end of the world than anybody expected. Main Characters *Chase Osborn/Chaos- The silent main protagonist and the Dragon of Revelation, Chase is a sword-wielding gunslinger with no true ties to anyone. Despite his silence and penchant for violence, he is an effective mercenary, the best at his line of work. Within him lies the spirit of Chaos, God of Destruction. Chaos is destined to bring about the end of the world and because of this, Chase must trust only himself as friends become enemies and enemies become friends in the struggle to avert the Apocalypse. *Davey Langley- Captain of the airship Argonius and a member of the Resistance. As his closest and most loyal friend, Davey sometimes serves as Chase's mouth to others. An excellent commander and tactician, he prefers to lead battles than participate in them. *Maverick "Rick" Van Lear- A hothead who prefers to use his charm, combat skills and jetpack to find and get out of trouble. A veteran of the Sundering and the WWIII, he is a man who blends well with the outside world and society. **Nemesis- The Goddess of Retribution and companion to Rick, she appears as a holographic AI to Rick (who is aware of her true nature) and despite her smirk comments is an invaluable ally and friend to him. *Holly Cross- A strong, independent woman who was a minor member of the Resistance before becoming a well-respected rebel. She harbors a secret attraction to Chase but understands his lone wolf nature and that now is not the time for romance and sets it aside. *Delta Squad- A highly elite team consisting of four members that are friends to Chase. **King- Leader of Delta Squad and knight in shining armor, he is very supportive of the Resistance and is willing to risk his life for the cause. **Rooks- The young jokester and expert marksman, he has an eye for his partner Joan and can be a bit of a slack at times. **Joan- A tomboy with a preference for dual-wielding guns, she is well-trained in the handling of all kinds of weapons. **Vince- Part-time inventor, part-time alcoholic, his knowledge of science is put to use in the construction of laser weaponry, stealth gadgets and sometimes prank machines. *Allison Therman/Athena- Leader of the Resistance and Goddess of Wisdom, she is serious when it comes to business and is not afraid to take the challenges. But as a leader she must choose wisely in order to achieve victory. *The Employer- An enigmatic interdimensional businessman, he has hired Chase for his mysterious superiors and keeps a close eye on him. Despite his mysterious nature, he prefers to talk and act more casually than professional, but his true motives are still unknown. Nobody other than Chase is aware of his existence. Antagonists *Dispater- The Antichrist, Seven-headed Beast and Archdemon of Hell, he believes that now is the time for the Apocalypse and violates the ancient laws of the Divine and Unholy to unleash it. He is pitiless and ruthless in his ambitions, but is constantly faced with obstacles. He is known for his deadpan accent. *Senator Samuel Miser/Baron Samedi, False Prophet and the Second Beast of Revelation, he is in cahoots with Dispater and serves as the public face. As a powerful senator of the Neomerican Republic, he influences the government to follow the Devil and fulfill his plans of doomsday. *Shiva- Hindu Destructor and servant of Chaos, he and his army of Cyclopses have pledged their allegiance the Antichrist, having lost faith in his former master. *Apophis- Egyptian Serpent and fellow servant of the Dragon, he is at odds with Shiva on how the Apocalypse must turn out. *Eris- Greek Goddess of Discord, she remains in the service of Chaos and currently wanders the planet sowing chaos in her master's name. *Gog and Magog- An extraterrestrial army named after the binary stars of their home system, the aliens await the signal to attack Earth as said by ancient prophecy. *Quetzalcoatl- The Aztec Feathered Serpent, his banishing from the Divine Realm leads him to believe that he is destined to rule over humanity. He is a skilled warrior who may not blend in with regular society, but is a deadly force to be reckoned with nonetheless. *Necromos- A self-proclaimed "nuclear warlock" whose magical powers are related to radiation. A product of the Third World War, he plans to kill off humanity and raise them as his irradiated, mutated servants. *The Wendigo- A dark, cannibalistic spirit who has possessed Mark Jared, an archaelogist from the National History Museum of Greece. The creature is savage and fierce, with a taste for human flesh. With his humanity completely gone, the Wendigo's insatiable hunger drives him to terrorize mortals and gods alike. Category:Chaos